degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Liz O'Rourke
Liz O'Rourke was portrayed by Cathy Keenan and Brooke Madigan (as young Liz in Crossed Wires). Although Liz appears as a new character in season 2, Cathy Keenan is an uncredited extra throughout season 1, starting with the first episode, Kiss Me Steph. Degrassi Season 2-5 (Original Degrassi) Starts as: Grade 8 Liz O'Rourke was a former student at Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High School. She is a new student in Degrassi Junior High in January or February 1989, and Joey Jeremiah hears rumors that Liz is a wild sex girl. He tries to have sex with her, and she angrily refuses, but later forgives him. Liz becomes best friends with Christine "Spike" Nelson, and they are inseparable. Liz has strong feelings about animal rights. She helps Caitlin do some research on her animal testing article in the school paper and shows her a video and invites her to a rally. Catlin finds out that her epilepsy medicine was tested on animals and tells Liz so Liz thinks she should stop taking it and their friendship is pretty much over. In a later episode we find out she was an unwanted pregnancy and her mother almost had an abortion which led to her pro-life/animal rights interests. Liz posted pro-life posters in school washrooms and on lockers when she found out about Erica Farrell's abortion. This leads to the first Degrassi girl fight ever. Erica grabs Liz's hair, and pulls her to the ground. The two fight until two teachers pull them off each other. Although Liz and Spike were best friends, they have had problems in their relationship, like when Spike and Patrick broke up, and Patrick asked Liz out to a concert. Liz agrees, and Spike is jealous. Liz cares so much about her and Spike's friendship, she tells Patrick that she cannot see him anymore. In another Liz featured episode, Tim asks her to go the The Pogues concert and she turns him down. After talking with Spike, who convinces her Tim is a nice guy, she changes her mind and they go out. At the end of the date Tim tries to kiss her and she freaks out, screams, and slams the door in his face. Tim begs her to forgive him and is confused why she cannot. She tells Spike about it and asks for her advice. We find out through flashbacks and a heart to heart with Spike that she was molested as a child by her mother's boyfriend (not her father who was long gone by that time) which is the reason she is terrified of Tim giving her a peck and men in general. She starts to cope with it at the end and Tim and her decide to just be friends. Although Liz's character was a new student to Degrassi in Great Expectations, Cathy Keenan can be spotted in earlier episodes including Kiss Me Steph and Revolution as an extra. Parents Liz's mother was played by Laine Williams. Liz's father was never in her life. However, in flashbacks of abuse she suffered as a child, the mother's boyfriend, who committed the abuse, was played by Les Porter, who is mis-identified in the closing credits as "Liz's dad". Degrassi: The Next Generaton (Season 1, 3, 5) On the Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 1 special features, in a reunion video she says she now works with the mentally disabled. She also helps her best friend, Spike, give birth to her second child, Jack. When Liz's best friend Spike needs a pick-me-up during her separation from Snake, Liz is there comforting her. She is present along with other Degrassi alumni, when male strippers arrived to cheer Spike up. Trivia *Liz, along with nine other female characters, was sexually assaulted: ** She was molested by her mother's ex-boyfriend as a young girl. ** Emma was held captive in a hotel room by a pedophile and almost raped. ** Paige was raped by Dean at a party. ** Darcy was raped by a serial rapist who spiked teenage girls' drinks at a party. ** Jane was molested by her father, Carlos Valieri. ** Bianca was forced into sex with Vince Bell on numerous occassions. ** Clare was sexually harassed by her former boss, Asher Shostak. ** Both Lucy and Susie were sexually harassed by the same teacher at Degrassi Junior High School. *She is the second character to have an abusive father. the other four being Rick, Craig, Jane, and Miles * Liz and Erica had the first female fistfight in the Degrassi Franchise. * During Everybody Wants Something Liz reveals that she is against abortion because when her mother was pregnant with her, her father wanted her mother to have an abortion, her mother disapproved the abortion, and her father abused her to the point where she became unconscious. Her mother never went back to her father, but if she did, Liz wouldn't have been alive. * She had her head shaved in the back during Degrassi Junior High * Liz was the first character who was a background character before her first appearance. The second was Zane. Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Female Characters Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:DJH Teens Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Alumni Category:Main Characters